Cold Blooded
by Shizuka Kiyama
Summary: A veces ser frío es bueno, hasta que lo eres con la persona que amas y, en ese momento, comienzas a darte miedo.
1. Mon amour, mon ami - Garshya x Vanfeny

Hola a todos, no quería dejar pasar esta fecha sin publicar algo. Si bien, esto no guarda nada de relación con la celebración de este día. De cualquier manera, espero les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5 ©. Yo solo los empleo para crear historias sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**I**

**Mon amour, mon ami**

_On ne sait jamais jusqu'où ira l'amour et moi qui croyais pouvoir t'aime toujours._

Era una fría mañana de otoño en aquel día primero de noviembre, Vanfeny Vamp se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama a lado de su amor Garshya Wolfein; él vestía un traje de cuero muy ajustado y que le cubría lo indispensable que, a decir verdad, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Acariciaba con sus delgados dedos el rostro de su amado, el tacto de su piel cálida con la frialdad mortuoria de la piel del contrario le resultaba fascinante. Era una frialdad que él le había causado y eso le regocijaba más. Estaba más que feliz por haber sido el causante de la muerte del otro, le hacía muy feliz ver su pálida piel manchada con la sangre de quien él había considerado el amor de su vida, su amante por más de dos años. Resultaba evidente que no sentía remordimiento alguno por el asesinato que había perpetrado, lo cual no era de extrañarse debido a su fascinación por la sangre y la muerte en general. Siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría matar a alguien por mero placer, ensuciar sus manos con sangre ajena y saborear su metálico sabor en tus labios. Si bien, no había sido una muerte tan injustificada; hubo una razón muy poderosa para que él se precipitara en la toma de semejante decisión.

Aquella tarde otoñal Vanfeny Vamp se encontraba en su habitación con su novio Garshya Wolfein como ya era habitual; al chico de apariencia vampírica le fascinaba jugar con su pareja, era una especie de preámbulo a sus noches de lujuria que ambos disfrutaban al máximo. Esa tarde Vamp había decidido que esta vez él no sería el sumiso, por una vez en su vida quería ser el dominante en su relación, rol que siempre había desempeñado Wolfein quien obviamente era quien más disfrutaba aquella rutina. No obstante, el chico de cabellos platinados había optado por hacer de aquel día uno aún más especial; esa noche se celebraba Halloween por lo que decidió llevar a cabo una idea que desde hacía meses rondaba en su cabeza. Un par de semanas atrás había comprado ya todo lo necesario para la que sería su gran noche, haría gala de sus dotes de «dominatriz»_,_ su mayor deseo desde que se hizo novio del chico de cabellos rosas era ese: dominarlo y hacerle sufrir, humillarlo como hizo desde su primer encuentro en el que quedó asentado que Garshya Wolfein era el hombre en su relación y él –el indefenso, la damisela en peligro, la frágil mujercita– era el sumiso. Desde siempre había sido feliz por el simple hecho de imaginar en su depravada mente cómo sería si los roles se invirtieran, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de vivirlo en carne propia.

Todo iba muy bien aquel día hasta que a Vamp se le ocurrió entrar a un establecimiento al que Garshya siempre le había denegado el permiso de hacerlo, siempre bajo la excusa de que no era un sitio para alguien como él, refiriéndose obviamente a su estatus social. Las cosas que compró horas atrás les había dejado en su auto, prefería ir con las manos vacías ya que detestaba cargar bolsas aunque fuesen todas suyas. Felizmente entró y empezó a mirar los aparadores cuyos maniquíes mostraban las ropas más hermosas y finas que él hubiese visto, de vez en cuando entraba a uno de los pequeños locales de aquel centro comercial para probarse alguna prenda que le hubiese llamado la atención. En ese momento deseó que su amado estuviese con él, estaba convencido de que le deleitaría ver como se probaba aquellas vestimentas. Justo en el momento en el que iba saliendo de un local, divisó a Wolfein que parecía esperar a alguien frente a la fuente de sodas del lugar. Desde su escondite, que no era más que el interior del negocio, vio llegar a una chica de cabello corto en tono rosa oscuro; ella vestía un vestido rojo con zapatos a juego, en cierto modo guardaba parecido con su novio por lo que supuso que era alguna familiar suya.

Hasta que vio como la chica le abrazó y Garshya le besó como jamás le besaba a él, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la asió para acercarla más a él; se separaron instantes después y él apartó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que cubría parte del rostro de su acompañante. Una chica más joven que él y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, más atractiva; sin contar que a leguas se notaba su carácter fuerte. No supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedó parado allí sin decir palabra alguna; su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar de la escena que había presenciado. Esperó hasta que se marcharon y él salió de su escondite, buscó con la mirada el lugar al que habían ido y los divisó entrando a otra tienda de la que salieron al cabo de unos minutos; le resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de que su novio le era infiel. Era algo que jamás había imaginado, jamás pasó por su mente que el otro le haría algo así. Sintió como algo dentro de él se hacía pedazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales se negó a derramar en aquel sitio y momento. Salió rápidamente del centro comercial mientras cuidaba no ser visto por él, se dirigió a su auto y se marchó a casa.

Con esmero se arregló para la ocasión, se vistió con las prendas que acertadamente había comprado; acomodó los muebles de su habitación de tal manera que le permitiesen desenvolverse con mayor soltura. Colocó algunas velas aromáticas en los muebles y otras tantas en el piso. Fue a la cocina y buscó los cuchillos más afilados que tuviese, les colocó en una bandeja y la llevó a su cuarto aunque no había planeado en que los emplearía. En otra charola puso algunas cuerdas gruesas y esposas, junto a esto también dispuso látigos y otros aditamentos empleados en la práctica de BDSM. Aguardó pacientemente la llegada de Garshya quien se sorprendió apenas puso un pie en la habitación. Las velas iluminaban tenuemente dándole un aire romántico a la escena, si bien su expresión cambió cuando vio el resto de implementos que allí había. Notó un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas que conducía hasta el baño, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y decididamente siguió el sendero hasta su lugar de destino. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Vanfeny en la bañera, vestido de esa manera tan provocativa, esperando por él. Este le hizo una señal con la mano izquierda, invitándole a acercarse a él, Wolfein obedeció al instante ya que en ese breve lapso de tiempo había entendido el pequeño juego que el otro estaba intentando recrear.

Vamp sonrió cuando notó que el otro le obedeció sin rechistar, al parecer su plan iba a resultar como lo había planeado. Salió de la bañera y se sentó en el borde de la misma, su pose derrochaba el tipo de sensualidad que Wolfein adoraba. Este se acercó con intenciones de tocar aquella pálida piel que tantas veces había saboreado, pero un sonoro golpe propinado con una fusta le hizo retroceder. No se había percatado del momento en el que el de cabellos platinados tomó el objeto y mucho menos de dónde.

—No me toques a menos que yo te lo pida, esclavo —le ordenó asestándole otro golpe—.

—Vanfeny, no te quieras pasar de… —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Garshya sintió un golpe más esta vez en su hombro.

—No te opongas, dolo di «como usted ordene, amo» —le dijo con voz firme y decidida. Se puso de pie y tomó un collar de púas que tenía escondido en uno de los muebles del baño, colocándoselo como si se tratase de algún cachorro. Por un momento, Garshya quiso protestar pero desistió, después de todo si disfrutaba de aquella práctica. Muy en el fondo siempre le quiso ver desempeñando ese papel.

Después de eso procedió a colocarle unas esposas, pese a las protestas de quien ahora era su esclavo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió como rara vez hacía y le sujetó con firmeza del collar, jalándolo hasta el borde de la tina para después sumergirle. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hacer que el otro dejase de forcejear. Con ambas manos le sumergió hasta el fondo de la misma, sacándolo por unos segundos para después arremeter aun con más fuerza. Repitió esta acción una y otra vez por espacio de dos horas, hasta que se convenció de que en verdad estaba muerto. Con cuidado le sacó de la bañera y le llevó hasta la habitación recostándolo en la cama. Buscó una toalla y empezó a secarlo con delicadeza mientras le decía que le había hecho eso porque se lo merecía. «Nadie se burla de mí y vive para contarlo», le susurró al oído para después echarse a reír. Disfrutaba, y mucho, tener entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la persona a la que más había amado en su vida; pero le satisfacía aún más haberle hecho pagar por haber roto su frágil corazón y destruido sus sueños de ser feliz con él algún día. Si bien, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ambos se reunirían en el infierno para amarle una vez más sin nada ni nadie que se interponga en su tan anhelada felicidad.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben toda crítica constructiva será bienvenida. Gracias por leer.


	2. Pleasure and Pain - Kyousuke x Tenma

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, cuyo título fue tomado de una canción de The Pretty Reckless. Si notan que repito los nombres de los personajes es porque quiero evitar el empleo de descripciones tales como: el menor, el mayor, el castaño, el pelinegro y similares ya que leí en un sitio sobre redacción que dichos términos no son correctos al momento de escribir. Salvo en el final que me resultó inevitable hacerlo.

Bien, en lo que respecta a la historia espero no les resulte incómodo lo que traté de describir y/o expresar. Tampoco lo hice con el afán de ofender a alguien y si de alguna manera le consideran ofensiva, me disculpo de antemano por ello.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**II**

**Pleasure and Pain**

_"Rape me and taste my lust; your hands on me, I see your wrath"._

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido ante los ojos de Matsukaze Tenma, no sé había percatado del momento en el que su pareja, Kyousuke Tsurugi, había entrado en la habitación; descubriendo su engaño y al responsable de tal acción, Amemiya Taiyou. Ambos amantes estaban tan perdidos entre sus besos y caricias que Tenma tampoco se había percatado del momento en el que Amemiya le había sometido para tenerlo debajo de él. Lo que había empezado como una súplica de amor desesperado por parte de Taiyou se había convertido en un acto de dominación, de sadismo en el que este le probaría a Matsukaze que le gustaba ser tratado como una vil puta a la que le gustaba revolcarse por mero placer más que por amor. Un trato que Kyousuke siempre le daba y que el otro había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tsurugi miró a Tenma quien le imploraba con la mirada que no permitiese que su eterno enamorado le violase. No quería ser tratado de esa manera, no quería vivir en carne propia un acto tan ruin como ese. Su novio sonrió, fascinado por la situación en la que les había descubierto, después de todo irónicamente era la venganza perfecta hacia su amado Matsukaze le vería sufrir para que él se diera cuenta del dolor que provoca una traición.

Kyousuke se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama en la que ahora sometían a Tenma, relamió sus labios al verle dominado de esa manera por Taiyou. Le excitaba en sobremanera aquella escena tan erótica desde su punto de vista. Durante mucho tiempo se había cuestionado si Matsukaze accedería a algo similar, la vida parecía sonreírle, le cumpliría una de sus mayores fantasías. Ver a su novio teniendo sexo forzado con otro. La mera idea de imaginarle siendo penetrado salvajemente por otro chico que no fuese él le hacía excitarse aún más, sí es que eso era posible. Amemiya entendió el mensaje sin que el otro emitiese una sola palabra y siguió con su juego. Le sujetó firmemente por las muñecas con una de sus manos mientras la otra se dedicaba a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. Matsukaze no pudo evitar derramar aún más lágrimas al ver que quien consideraba sería su salvador, permitiría semejante abuso; apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que el otro acariciaba sus piernas sin pudor alguno. Cegado por la lujuria Taiyou besaba el cuello del otro, mordiendo de vez en cuando su piel morena hasta dejarle marcas rojizas sin cesar sus caricias.

¿Disfrutas esto, Kyousuke? —preguntó Amemiya a su espectador quien había pausado momentáneamente sus acciones—. Dime ¿en verdad gozas al vernos?

—Tú solo continúa —le ordenó con voz entrecortada al tiempo que masajeaba su miembro ya erecto por sobre su ropa.

—Como tú digas —fue la única respuesta del verdugo de su supuesto amor que de inmediato reanudó su tarea bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

Amemiya siguió besando y acariciando el cuerpo de Matsukaze sin delicadeza alguna, tal como le había dicho al inicio le trataría como la puta que era y le gustaba ser. Le demostraría que él era igual o más hombre que Kyousuke, le probaría que él era mejor en el sexo y que le llevaría al borde del éxtasis; haría que gritara su nombre con cada penetración, gemiría como jamás en su vida había hecho. Asimismo le procuraría la mayor diversión y placer visual a su observador, al novio de quien era su víctima en aquellas circunstancias. Kyousuke cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando rozó su miembro por debajo de su pantalón y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Su pene estaba tan erecto que el mínimo roce le enviaba sensaciones placenteras a todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, Tenma no podía creer que quien dijo ser el amor de su vida fuese capaz de disfrutar ver como prácticamente era violado por otro chico que igualmente había dicho amarle. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras mentalmente imploraba porque todo eso se terminara, que simplemente fuese una pesadilla y que cuando despertase lo hiciera junto a Kyousuke como cuando ambos se quedaban dormidos en la cama de uno de los dos.

—Por favor, detente —suplicó Tenma a Taiyou con lágrimas en los ojos—. Si dices amarme, no me lastimes entonces —intentó contener su llanto, pero fue en vano. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Por qué habría de detenerme, amor? —preguntó con fingida compasión— ¿Acaso no es esto lo que te gusta? Te dije que te trataría como te mereces, Matsukaze; además tu novio está de acuerdo.

Matsukaze miró de soslayo a Kyousuke que estaba demasiado ocupado masturbándose al verle humillado; Amemiya le soltó para rasgar la playera de este y poder tocarle a gusto. Tomó un trozo de tela y le ató ambas muñecas a la cabecera de la cama. Ahora que tenía le inmovilizado fue más fácil para él acomodarse entre sus piernas y empezar a besar con desesperación mezclada con deseo el pecho del otro. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de los labios de Tenma y eso alentó a Taiyou a seguir bajando por el abdomen del contrario, repartía besos sobre su cálida piel hasta que llegó al límite de la tela de aquel pantalón que ahora le resultaba un impedimento en su labor. Con su mano izquierda le desabotonó y bajó la cremallera del mismo, ya que su otra mano estaba muy ocupada acariciando los glúteos del chico quien gimió sin pudor alguno cuando sintió que su miembro era engullido por el otro. Eso era algo que Tsurugi jamás le había hecho y que curiosamente formaba parte de esas ideas suyas que le provocaban cierto placer de solo imaginarles. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias en las que estaba ocurriendo, no podía considerarlo como una experiencia placentera; más bien era una señal de lo que seguiría después y que era justamente lo que le aterraba.

—Para, por favor, para —rogaba al tiempo que intentaba contener sus gemidos provocados por el placer de estar recibiendo sexo oral por primera vez en su vida.

Obviamente Amemiya no tenía intenciones de detenerse, al contrario, incrementó la intensidad con la que succionaba el pene ajeno hasta que Matsukaze sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; lo cual indicaba que su orgasmo estaba cerca y al parecer Taiyou se dio cuenta de ello ya que siguió chupando su miembro hasta que un ronco gemido emitido por el chico le indicó que había llegado al clímax. Se tragó hasta la última gota de semen que aun así bajaba por las comisuras de sus labios, les relamió para saborear aún más la semilla del otro; en aquel momento también escuchó gemir a Kyousuke quien también se había corrido al ver tan suculenta escena, tomó un poco de su semen con sus dedos y los llevó hasta su boca, chupándolos con vehemencia imitando una felación mientras que con su otra mano seguía masturbando su aun erecto miembro. Pronto sintió como alcanzaba el orgasmo de nueva cuenta e incremento el movimiento de su mano en su pene y el de sus dedos en su boca. Siguió lamiéndolos hasta que finalmente los sacó y los llevó hasta su ano, lenta y cuidadosamente introdujo uno de ellos lo que provocó un leve quejido de su parte.

Ya había dejado de tocarse y ahora con su otra mano libre se sostenía con firmeza del sofá, aferrándose con fuerza al tejido cuando se metió un dedo más para dilatar su entrada. Taiyou no podía creer la escena tan erótica que estaba presenciando sin dejar de manosear los genitales de Tenma quien tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Apretó los ojos cuando sintió que su pene era engullido una vez más, se retorció de placer ante la estimulación tan placentera que el otro le daba y de manera inconsciente sujetó por los cabellos al otro para introducir más su miembro en la cavidad bucal del otro. Muy en el fondo sabía que el hecho de sentir placer no hacía que ese acto fuese considerado una violación; no obstante, una ínfima parte de él empezaba a cuestionarse si lo era ya que a final de cuentas estaba disfrutándolo. Amemiya se detuvo en su tarea e invirtió posiciones para que ahora fuese Matsukaze quien estuviese sobre él y así permitirle tener una mejor vista de su adorado novio quien también se retorcía de placer al penetrarse a sí mismo. Gemía a un volumen tan alto que estaban seguros de que los vecinos podían escucharlo.

Ahora Kyousuke se encontraba apoyado en el sofá dando la espalda a la pareja que estaba en la cama. Tenía sus piernas separadas lo que les daba una mejor vista a Tenma y Taiyou de cómo se penetraba ahora con tres dedos que metía y sacaba de su ano mientras sonoros quejidos salían de sus labios. Apoyó su cabeza en el asiento del sillón para poder acariciar sus nalgas a voluntad, lo cual le hacía suspirar aún más. Matsukaze se excitó demasiado al verlo de esa manera, llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho y pellizcó uno de sus pezones lo que hizo que gimiera y retorciera por el placer que eso le provocaba. Amemiya llevó tres de sus dedos a su boca y los lamió hasta que consideró que estaban húmedos lo suficiente como para penetrar la entrada de su compañero de juegos. Insertó su dedo anular lo que causó que el menor diera un pequeño respingo y después sin tanto rodeo metió los otros dos, jugueteó unos momentos para después acomodarlo de tal manera que se apoyase en sus codos y rodillas; hizo que quedara con su trasero levantado y sin mayores preparaciones introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada.

Las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Tenma, le dolía y mucho. Su dolor aumentó cuando Taiyou empezó a meter y sacar su miembro de su estrecha cavidad, podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslos. Sentía como si estuviese siendo partido en dos, el dolor se había tornado más insoportable de lo que llegó a imaginar; si bien, aunado a ese dolor físico, era aún más fuerte el dolor emocional. Saber que Kyousuke estaba allí, viendo como era violado por Amemiya y no hacía nada para socorrerle; por el contrario, lo tenía prácticamente frente a él masturbándose como si este estuviese presenciando una película pornográfica cualquiera. Como si quien estuviese siendo violado fuera uno de los actores porno que veía en aquellas películas y no su novio a quien tantas veces había prometido defender a capa y espada. No obstante, muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que estaba pidiendo algo imposible, reconocía que esa misma sensación era lo que sentía cada que tenía sexo con él. Salvo que Tsurugi solía ser cariñoso y atento con él en ocasiones, procurándole más placer que dolor. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentar librarse del otro y permitió que le utilizase como si fuera un simple juguete.

Dejó de llorar puesto que era en vano. Su llanto no haría que Taiyou cesase sus acciones, ni tampoco haría que Kyousuke le ayudase. Nada ni nadie podía salvarle ya, su vida había sido destruida por las dos personas que dijeron profesarle amor incondicional y que, en algún momento, prometieron jamás hacerle daño. Un gemido gutural fue emitido cuando Amemiya y Tsurugi alcanzaron el éxtasis, expulsando su semen, uno ensuciando el suelo y el otro en el interior del pobre muchacho de orbes azules; los tres estaban exhaustos, dos por placer y el tercero por el dolor físico y emocional que le carcomía, haciéndole desear su propia muerte que quizás era su única salida en ese momento. De cualquier manera, se sentía muerto. Así de simple. No tenía más razones o motivos por los cuales luchar por seguir adelante. Había comprobado por cuenta propia que incluso quienes prometen estar siempre a tu lado para cuidarte y adorarte, eran capaces de hacerte sufrir de las peores maneras, torturarte sin consideración alguna. Incluso ellos se regodeaban con tu dolor, burlándose de ti en tu propia cara para recordarte la mierda de persona que eras y lo poco que valías para los demás. Dejándote en claro que nadie en esta vida es digno de ser amado y que los finales felices de los cuentos de hadas son utopías creadas para aminorar el dolor que vivimos a diario. Constatando que la vida es una hermosa mentira y la muerte una triste realidad y la única solución al sufrimiento.

* * *

Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
